A Loud's secret
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: On one day Luna and her friends were having a jamming Session together, until Lisa came up with something interesting which caused everyone in the family and Luna's friends stunned.
1. Chapter 1

**I just came up with this small One-Shot and let's see if you like this Story**

 **I also changed the names of the Celebrities and Bands because it's funny to use this fictional names like a copyright :D**

 **Have Fun.**

* * *

 **At the Loud House**

It was a quiet sunny afternoon in the Neighborhood of Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods. Everyone was enjoying the warm day, by doing sunbathing, working in the garden, swimming in their swimming pools or just like doing what Luna and her friends were doing. Jamming around in the Garage of the infamous Loud House. The Group of 5 (Luna,Sam,Tabby,George and Susanne) were enjoying their being together and were playing from _Dunkin Park - Papercut._

Luna and Sam were on their guitars and were really feeling into the music.

George was on the guitar as well but used the role of Mike Shivoda was rapping and singing along with Tabby who was singing and was in the role of Jester Badminton (R.I.P Chester Bennington)

Susanne was on the drum bass and was like the others a real Talent on her instrument, she knew every beat of the song, it's also obvious because she's a huge fan of Dunkin Park, she felt really devastated when she heard that the lead singer Jester hung himself in his apartment. George her boyfriend and the rest were comforting her for hours to get her smile and herself back. But today she could live on, was still sad but she could move on.

Once they were really into their music, none of them noticed that a small toddler with a green sweater, brown pants and glasses and brown short hair with the name of Lisa, Luna's seconds youngest was standing at the entrance and watched them playing without noticing her. Lisa cleared her throat but there obviously no responds coming from them because of the Loud music, she was about to head over to the cable of the Stereo Boxes but suddenly Tabby noised her once she opened her eyes and quickly stopped and reached over to Luna and tipped on her shoulder which caused her to look at her small friend and followed her gaze to see Lisa standing on the driveway. Luna and the others then stopped and were curious what she wants.

 _"Lisa, what's up ? Do you need something ?"_ Luna asked. Lisa just shook her head and starts talking.

 _"Greetings Sister and Sisters anicum. I have suspected something in on of my CCTV's and my equilibrium sensed your electricity noise_ _equipments which you called on the Street Rock music. So I decided to presenting you're Idaho Public televisions something of our beloved male sibling."_ Lisa explained and took a look at the group, who were now looking at her with big question marks on their heads. Lisa sighed and used her what she called _Word chest for dummies language. "I wanted you to show you something on the CCTV."_ Lisa said and stared blank against Luna and the others who were now all gave a loud _"Ooooh."_ in responds and laid their instruments inside their guitar suitcases and followed the genie toddler inside the house, upstairs, into her room.

Once they all entered Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa went up to her stool and showed them the records of the CCTV's from the last days. _"You guys also have in the bathroom a security Camera ?_ Sam said with a weird expression on her face and pointed on screen to Camera 8 which was in the middle in the third row. Luna slowly turns her head towards Lisa and gave her a dumbfounded but also disgusted expression towards her. Lisa just nervously smiled and shrugged. _"You never know when a intruder comes in and hides in the bathroom."_ Lisa nervously lisped and lied. _"So now I know where's the last place I go when I have to go."_ Sam commented making Luna blush in embarrassment, but then everyone got distracted towards the Screen who Lisa enlarged.

It showed Lincoln coming through the front door and was greeting, but soon he notices that no-one was home and he starts looking around the house. This took so like five minutes. The group were know confused what Lisa was showing them. _"Ok we see our brother walking through the house, searching for us. Wasn't it that day were we quickly went to Aunt Ruth to help her with her new bed ?"_ Luna asked. Lisa nodded and also watched towards the Screen. Lincoln was now in every room and remembered that his family were helping Ruth with the new bed. But then it begins to be mysterious. Lincoln then suddenly went upstairs with his bag and went into his room and before he completely left inside his room, he glanced again into the Hallway to look if really everyone was away and smiled and closed the door. Lisa then went over to the Camera which was inside his room but Luna and the others were stopping her from showing Lincoln changing or whatever he's doing inside.

 _"Lisa I don't think you should show us all, Lincoln privacy inside his room."_ The three eldest teens said to her. George just nods in agreement and noticed Tabby blushing a little. He remembered that she and practically all of her friends except of Paige and Christina were having a little crush on him. Polly, Giggles, Haiku (a little because she also has a crush on Clyde) and herself felt a little jealous about Ronnie Anne being with him. But it didn't destroyed their friendship, once all except one was moving on. Tabby.

 _"Maybe Lisa ... show us the picture of Lincoln bare for our little Tabby here."_ George teased her and Tabby's face paints in a strawberry red color. Her eyes went wide and she stared in awe as she heard one of her best friends teasing her about he Lincoln. _"Maybe who knows ... he's mastrubating for you._ " he whispered aloud that everyone in the room could hear that. Now everyone were grossed out of what he just said and Susanne also gave him a little slap on his cheek. Sam and Luna then tried to calm Tabby from blushing and heavy breathing and they were about to head back, but then suddenly Lisa called them to look a it and everyone did it. It was at this moment everyone looked in awe and in disbelief.

Lincoln was coming out of his room dressed in a night blue sleeved ripped jeans jacket with a dark grey plaid shirt underneath. He wore also wore bracelets from the Smooch concerts on his left wrist and on his right a bandana wrapped around his wrist. He wore black ripped jeans with black sneakers. But what most of them stings in the eyes is that he had guitar in his arms. Luna noticed it, she hand-me-downed the broken guitar to him and it looks like it's fixed and also looks new. Everyone continued to watch in silence and disbelief the Screen.

Lincoln took the guitar went inside Luan and Luna's room and brought out a Box, he connects the guitar with the Box per cable and turned the volume up. He took a strong stoke at the strings and it let out a loud sound coming from the Boxers behind him. Lincoln then smiled and started to play from _HH/VE - Shake a leg._ Every note he played was perfect, like it was his own song. His voice was actually perfect for a eleven year old boy. Luna couldn't believe her eyes, so the others including Lisa and the other sisters who were know standing behind them and also starred in awe. Lincoln was playing very well and you could see in his eyes how he's enjoying this. But then comes the highlight once he finished and ... staged dived down the stairs which makes the others to flinch or cringe at the scenery. After he went back upstairs unharmed he starts know playing, dancing or singing ( or in Lisa's case rapping) all the songs his Sisters and parents likes. After half a hour and the new coming of Rita and Lynn Sr., Lincoln then stopped and heard Vanzilla pulling up the driveway. panicky he removed everything back into his rocky and comedic sisters room back and rushed towards his room to change back into his regular clothes.

 _"Luna and the others doesn't need to know this. Never."_ Lincoln said as he heads into his room.

 **End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Arcade**

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Paige were spending together at the Arcade for this afternoon. Both girls were paling together at the Dance Machine while Lincoln and Clyde were enjoying together separate Games. Clyde was playing _Need for Race : Most Wanted_ and Lincoln was playing the Beta version of the upcoming Game _FAR SCREAM 5._ Everyone were enjoying their Games. After their last round. (Ronnie Anne barely won, Clyde became 2nd, Lincoln's playing time from the Beta went over.), they met up again and decided to get something to get some snacks. Clyde, Ronnie and Paige were sitting on a place and having a conversation together of their experience, while Lincoln went towards the counter to order a big Pizza with Soda for each one. After paying he was about to get back to his friends but then suddenly stopped as he was seeing Chandler talking and laughing with the others. Lincoln put on a smirk on his face and went over to the red-haired Boy.

 _"Hey you. Are you talking to my girl ?"_ Lincoln sternly said. Chandler turned his attention towards the Loud Boy and gave him his dirty smile.

 _"Yes. I have Larry. Do you have a problem with that ?"_ Chandler naughty said and with that both were walking to each other to have a one-on-one eye stare. After a moment of silence and starring Lincoln starts talking. _"Well then ... It's time for our handshake."_ he said and with that both were laughing together and gave each other their own handshake. _"So how have you been Linc."_ Chandler asked him and puts his hands in his pocket. Lincoln puts a hand on his shoulders and both were walking back towards the others.

 _Yeah I've been doing good. Everything is like usual."_ Lincoln said and chuckled.

 _"Then it's good. Hey guys in the Weekend, Rusty and myself were going to the Smooch Concert and everyone in Royal Woods knows how much you loves this Band Lincoln. So I thought would come over to me so we all could go together. My dad also bought us V.I.P Tickets._ " Chandler asked even he knew the answer from his white-haired friend.

It didn't took one second as Lincoln jumped from place and hugged cheerfully the red-haired Boy. Ronnie and the others were chuckling at this scene and they could see how red Chandler's face went as starts looking around and chuckled nervously as well. After Lincoln let go of him he asked his now good friend if he would join them on their Table and waiting for their Pizza. _"... It gets on me."_ Lincoln said. But Chandler friendly reject it and told him that he don't want him to be exploiting the red-haired boy again. But loyal and good hearted Lincoln is he just shrugged it of and begged him to join them since their good friends now.

Chandler first hesitated but then he gave up and joined them as well. In the meantime he was sitting between Paige and Clyde, the Pizza and the Soda's arrived at them and everyone began to eating and talking together.

* * *

Couple of hours later. Lincoln said goodbye to the others and left the Arcade because he has _something_ to do at home. On his way he put his Phone and ear plugs and puts them in his ears. He scrolled through his playlist and picked _MélangeBoy$ - You're now tuning in to 66.6 FM_ even it's unusual that Lincoln was also fan of that type of music Genre but he was one who's more likes different Styles of Music genres. But because of his sister Luna, Tabby and Sam he was more into Rock. He often was on Concerts with them from _Mick Swagger and the Rolling Rocks_ to _Food Fighters._

During his walk home he was rapping and dancing along the Song. He just loved the Beat the style and especially the two boys $cream and Ruven the Cherry. It didn't took long as he was now entering the front Yard of The Loud House without knowing that his entire Family and friends of Luna including Chunk and Sam's uncle were hearing him coming singing now _Mick Swagger and the Rolling Rocks - It's only Rock n Roll_ towards the House from the open Windows.

* * *

 **In the Loud House**

Lincoln was now entering the Loud House still singing and dancing. He opens the door and continued singing. He didn't knew that his family would be home this early. While he was enjoying the Music, he kept his eyes shut and was walking towards Kitchen. Little did he know that everyone were sitting in the Living Room and starring at him in awe, especially Luna and Tabby.

Inside the Kitchen, Lincoln opened the Fridge and took a Soda can out and sang along the Refrain, then he dances back into Dining Room and was now opening his eyes. It was at this time he suddenly stopped and widened his eyes as he's now facing everyone in the Living Room with stunned expressions on their faces.

 _"Oh Dang it."_ he mutters to himself.

 **End of part Two**

* * *

 **Yup Dang it. I hope you've liked this Chapter and also liked those names of those Bands or celebrities.**

 **And I used Chandler as his friend because I notice that all of my Stories are Horror/dark or just dramatic. So I came up with a happy small Story I hope you guys are okay with that.**

 **However I wish you a good day and we see each other in the last Chapter or in another Fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well welcome to the new and final Chapter of A Loud's Secret. And wow I never had thought that so many of you readers would like a Story like this. Even it's a short Story. And before we start, I know right know I have open works like _Shepherd of Paradise_ or _Deep Inside_ and _Harbinger._ But I wanted to know for you guys If your would like to read a like TV Show of the Louds like The Walking Dead but in the style of The Division and Bioshock ? I mean sort of Story who could be a little inspired by NiceGodzilla's amazing Story _The Lost._ I just wanna know if you would like to read something like that.**

 **So give your opinions and yeah let's continue with the Story.**

 **By the way happy 2nd year of airing The Loud House**

* * *

 **A week earlier**

 _"The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail."_ Lincoln dances to the beat of the 1950s Song of Elvis Krevley - _Jailhouse Rock. "The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those nocked out jailbirds sing."_ Lincoln picks up one of Luna's guitar and turned around which makes his Leather jacket, he once used, to which he once tired to impress the new girl. Then as the little pause came Lincoln prepared to play on Luna's guitar and then starts playing, while dancing and singing along.

 _"Let's rock, everybody, lets rock."_ Every little note he played and sang was perfect. " _Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancing to the jailhouse rock."_ Then the music turned back to the drum set beating back where it started and Lincoln dances along the Hallway into his room.

 ** _"A few moments later"_**

The begin of the song of RedSkull (no not Red skull from Marvel) - _Come and get your love._ But like Spacelord from Keepers of the Galaxy from the Ace Savvy Universe comics, was the loud boy dancing along the Hallway towards stair. Like the character he wore a Walkman along his dancing hips and then before the Singer starts his verse, he slid down the rail of the Stairs and perfectly lands on his feet down in the Living room.

 _"Hee- eey, Hee - eeey"_ Lincoln stood there and waved his hands like Spacelord in the scene, then he continues to sing. _"What's the matter with your hee- eead? Yeah ..."_ The white-haired Loud boy dances towards kitchen and sang along the text until the reached the Fridge and the refrain started. _"Come and get your Love, Come and get love, come and get your love, come and get your love."_ He opened the fridge and took a Soda and went back towards living room and thought of another song and he immediately stopped and changed the music.

Hopps - _Kill her._ The beat started and Lincoln imagined like before he was in a music video and he started to rap against a imagine Camera.

 _"Tell 'em all what I came to do, KILL, one word that explains the truth, WILL, bang out 'till your brain is loose, all your little fun filled days are_ _though, remember that I'm like this thanks to you."_ Lincoln walks around the Living room and raps around and was proud he even was able to rap the lyrics without mistakes. After a few minutes of rapping, he suddenly reached his favorite and couldn't help but smile at this point.

" _Yeah Brotha you got me feelin' just like a killa killa! (3x)"_ After the song stopped it changed to another different song.

 _"_ ILLS - _Today is the day_ The song started with the sound of a happy rhythm of a guitars and a drum set and lately the instrument which mostly could be heard in Alien movies started and Lincoln began to sing again while picking Luna's guitar again, which he carried down.

 _"Today is the day that I jump, everything fall out the door, today is the day I ask myself, what the hell is a living fall, that's right."_ Lincoln played happily with Luna's guitar. " _Today is the day that, it starts right here ..."_ Lincoln was then interrupted by the sound of Vanzilla parking in front of their house. Lincoln immediately ran back up the stairs and placed the guitar of his closest rock Sister back to it's place he found it and rushed back to his room and took his Comic of Ace Savvy: Full House War - Issue 2 and The Lurking Dead Issue 179. Then before the door could be open by his family, he jumped on the couch and acts like he would read. Lynn Sr. then went inside and noticed his son sitting on the couch, so did the others.

 _"Hey sport! How was your alone time ?"_ Before Lincoln could answer his question, Luan who was the next who entered the House starts talking.

 _"I hope you haven't used your alone time for "_ _Sports' stuff" hahahahaha get it."_ After the joke the sound of groaning and a few chuckles came from the outside and Lincoln just rolled his eyes with a snicker and grabbed his can of Soda and took a sip. While Lincoln was at home doing his "Hobby", his family went for the mall and because everyone in the house knew, he hates to be in the mall while his sisters and parents were shopping and he has to wait, they changed plans and allowed him to stay home. Lincoln was about to help his parents with the groceries but then he got distracted by his sisters who wanna show him what they all bought today. Lincoln just shrugged and went with them upstairs, without them to know, what he really did in the meantime and also he little did know that he was being watched from the CCCTVs from Lisa.

* * *

 **Today**

Lincoln just stood frozen with a shocked expression in front of the living room were his family including Luna's friends were sitting and just starred in awe what they just witnessed, even they knew before. After a few moments of silence, Lincoln starts nervously smiling, pulled the plugs out of his ear and noticed that he was sweating and feeling extremely uncomfortable, embarrassed. His face turned into the color of a tomato and his smile was big like Lori's she once had to put but he didn't remember the situation. After that he noticed Luna who also had the same expression like the others and that was it. Lincoln quickly rushed up the stairs and walks like he had popped in his pants and once he reached the hallway he then sprinted inside his room, closed the door and locked it with his desk chair.

 _"DangItDangItDangItDangItDangItDangIt Why are they already home? I thought they all come home lately."_ Lincoln screamed innerly and ruffed his hair while walking up and down his room. _"They shouldn't know about it, She shouldn't know about it."_ Lincoln whispered and remembered Luna's expression. _"Oh F-..."_ But before he could starting cursing around like Lynn when she lost a game, A knock on the door appeared his door and it revealed that luna was on the door. Lincoln went silent and just stood there, watching the door. _'Oh shoot, I'm dead, she will be jealous and never will love me again, our close relationship is over now.'_

 _"Little Bro ? Why did you shut the door? I just wanna to have a chat with ya."_ Luna said in a soft but still surprised voice from the other side of the door, but no responds.

 _"Linc. We just wanna talk mate."_ Tabby related

 _"Yeah."_ Sam agreed with Tabby. " _Why are you scared ? There's nothing to be embarrassed of it."_

The three were then silent to listen for any responding of the white-haired loud boy, but then suddenly they heard a chair got moved and the door slowly went open for a crack and revealed a embarrassed Lincoln peeking out of his room. The three were first confused but then they understand, they had given so many Concert, that they got "immune" from the stage fright. Luna and the others knew that her brother was one who quickly got shaking legs when it comes to singing in front of everyone. Luna sighed a bit and then opened the door carefully which makes the loud boy making a few steps back and then sits on his bed without looking at them. Luna then sat beside him and wrapped a arm around him and she noticed from her Sister sense that he kinda felt like frightened of her, for ever kind of reason.

 _"Lincoln."_ Luna started. _"Why are you acting so scared and weird, especially in front of me ? You know that when it comes to music, I never gonna laugh at you or something."_ She said with her gently raspy voice.

Lincoln sighed a bit and then turned his face against hers. The rocker could see that tears were forming in his eyes and she definitely knew something isn't right. She was about to ask him what's wrong but then he started to talk.

 _"I... I thought If you knew that I got ... also t-talented in singing and playing guitar ... I thought you would be jealous of me and hating me."_ Lincoln quietly confirmed. Luna's eyes widens and she took a quick glance towards her girlfriend and her little british friend, who were just standing without knowing what he just said. She then turns her attention back to him and gave him a hug, which surprised him.

 _"Bro. I would never be jealous or hating you for you talents. I'm even extremely happy about that ... your following my leads ... have the same interest like me. How did you came up with this idea, who told you that?"_ Luna asked while still hugging her closest Sibling.

 _"No-one but when I was Luan's assistant at her Funny_ _Business Birthday stuff, she noticed that I also was a talented Showrunner, but then she got jealous and left me alone at Maggie's birthday which turned out catastrophic. So I called her for help. Later I noticed that I'm secretly talented in everyone's Hobby but especially in yours and I thought that I you guys will find out about that, you all will hate me for that."_ Lincoln sniffed a bit and hugged his big Sister tighter and buried's his face in her Chest. Luna hates to see one of her Siblings crying, In general all of the Sisters hates to see their only Brother in a state like that. They know he was like a third parent next to the parents and Lori naturally, but Lincoln would even go through hell to make sure that his family and friends are safe and happy. Luna was always impressed how such a young boy could be so wise and so loyal towards everyone. She tries her best to comfort him and politely gave Sam and Tabby a sign to leave them for a bit, which they obeyed and went back downstairs to update the others. In the meantime Luna comforted him with singing a song, it took a while until he sang along and it makes both of them put a smile on their face.

Downstairs everyone heard both were singing _21 Guns_ from Blue Day from upstairs, George took his guitar and played along with the song, in which no-one could gel but sing along.

* * *

 **We'll that was the ending, I now it's more a open ending but don't worry an Epilogue Chapter will come.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this small Story and yeah and I'm also excited about your answers about the next Story. I also wanna say about my actual Horror Fic. _Shepherd of Paradise_**

 **I wanna say that I'm planning for a second part of this FanFic and wanna say that the main Protagonist will be one of another Cartoon but both play in the same Universe, can you guess who ?**


End file.
